


Balanced on the Edge of Hope

by Magicandmalice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dreams of past life, It is a Reincarnation thing that means there be Character Death here, Lots of Angst, M/M, Mild and I do mean mild non-con kissing and groping in Chapter 9 only, Model Erwin, Model Hanji, Model Levi, Modern Setting, Photographer Eren, Reincarnation, Will have smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories and  images of people and places from another time. Dreams of these have haunted Levi for as long as he can remember. But nothing haunts him near so much as the memory of love shining in teary teal eyes as  he took his dying breath. Now a high demand fashion model, Levi will use everything he can to get his face put there. To find the owner of those eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has been in my mind for a while now and I finally have the drive to write it. Angst is not a strength of mine but I really wanted to do this fic to be honest. Some of the characters will be OOC but they are made to be that way on purpose. I apologize for nothing. Enjoy.
> 
> Song lyrics will be peppered through out the entire fic in italics. Not the entire thing just a few small bits here and there. All song here will be by Apocalyptica. First song used is 'Hope Vol.2'
> 
> I went through and tried changing all the he/she/her/him things with gender neutral pronouns. Please let me know if I missed some or used them wrong.
> 
> I have a beta reader now so will be slowly editing this fic :)
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)

“Don't do this Heichou. You swore you would stay at my side. Promised you would be there until the end.” Eren pleaded. His normally bright teal eyes dulled with pain and filled with tears. Completely ignoring the blood that covered the precious figure in his arms, Eren held Levi that much closer to himself.

 

“I don't think that I really have much of a choice in this decision you shitty brat.” Levi coughed, grimacing at the blood that spilled past his lips along with his strained words. Both men looked down at Levi's side to be greeted with the large wound left by a now dead Titan.

 

One Titan was all it had taken in the end to get in a lucky bite and bring down Humanity's Strongest. Its teeth latching onto his unprotected side when his 3DM Gear had misfired and left him hanging in the air. He had manged to take out 2 of the three circling Titan's before his last sword had broken. The third Titan, a deviant, had moved in and tore a size-able section of flesh from his torso and abdomen in a single bite. Muscles, sinew and even several ribs being ripped from his body so quickly he had not even felt the pain for several seconds. Next thing he knew, Levi found himself hitting the ground roughly, the Titan crashing down behind him and arms coming around him and pulling him to a firm chest. A rapid heartbeat sounding in his ear.

 

Eren, Mikasa and Erwin had made it to him after all. Just not in time to save him.

 

Erwin and Mikasa stood off to the side, giving the two bloody men as much privacy as they could. Watching the scene unfold while being on alert for any further Titans approaching. The severity of the wounds made it obvious as to what the only outcome to this was going to be, but neither had the heart to pull Eren away from his CO and get to safety.

 

“I am so sorry Heichou, if I had just made it here sooner...” Eren started only to be cut off by trembling blood covered fingers coming up to rest over his lips.

 

“This is in no way your fault. Do not blame yourself for something you had no control over.” Levi rasped. His voice low and tight from the pain he was trying so hard not to show to the younger male.

 

“But Heichou...”

 

“Is it still so hard to call me by my name even now Eren?” Levi asked. He didn't want to fight with his young lover right now. He knew time was almost out for him. If the blood pooling around his prone form and Eren's front was not clue enough. Then the sharp stabbing pain of a shattered rib piercing his lung sure as hell was. He was not sure if he would bleed out before he stopped breathing or if the shock he could feel setting in would take him out first. One last surprise before he left this world he supposed. So he sure as hell didn't want to fight with the young man holding him right now. There were things he needed to say. Things he needed to make sure Eren knew before he could no longer tell him.

 

“L-Levi, I don't...”

 

“That's better. I love the way you say my name Eren.” Levi whispered interrupting him once more.

 

Eren offered the older male a small watery smile, but said nothing at that. First names were saved for only the most intimate or important of times. Never with others around to witness this softer side of Levi. A side only he got to see and never wanted to share with another.

 

“Promise me... that you will take care of yourself.” Levi managed to get out through ragged pants. The pain was starting to leave him, replaced with a numbing chill spreading through his body. A chill that was making it harder to find his breath and focus to find the words he needed to say so badly.

 

“Please Levi don't do this. You'll be alright, we just need.... you can't...” Eren lost his words as the tears began once more. Slipping from his eyes and leaving trails through the dust and blood on his own face before dropping onto Levi's upturned face. Unable to look into the dimming eyes, Eren buried his face into the others neck. Trying to memorize the feel of Levi's warm skin and the clean spicy scent that always surrounded him even in battle.

 

“Don't lie to me or yourself. We both know there is only one way that this is going to end. We are soldiers Eren, dying from old age is not the norm and you know it.”

 

“What am I going to do without you?” Eren whispered.

 

“Your going to go on with your life. You will fight for your friends, you will fight to save humanity, until the last Titan falls before you.” Levi wheezed.

 

“And after that? I will be the only remaining Titan and you promised to be the one to end my life. Now you would leave me alone instead?” Eren spat, finally pulling back to glare at the other.

 

“Erwin will do it.”

 

“I don't want Erwin! I want you at the end. Your face looking at me, with your blade ending it all.” Eren cried.

 

“Eren shut up and listen to me! When your part in all of this is over, when everyone is safe and the Titans are all gone then you will find your peace. Even if that peace is being with me in death, it will be yours. Erwin will make sure to grant your wish and he will not hesitate to do so. Give him my blades if it means that much to you and he will make sure to use those when the time comes. That is all I can give you now. Don't ask for what's not in my power to grant.” Levi said fiercely, only to be overcome with another coughing fit. More blood trickling down his chin, teeth stained red, and a wet suction sound coming along with each breath he managed to take now.

 

Eren gently wiped away what he could of the mess before finally nodding his head in silent agreement to the others words.

 

“I must be a sight right now. So filthy, how can you stand to look at me, much less hold me.” Levi gasped. He felt better knowing Eren would be taken care of now. He had actually discussed these plans with Erwin a while ago just in case something did happen to Levi. He had not actually thought to die before Eren though to be honest.

 

“You're always beautiful to me. Now is no different, your just a little dirty, that's all it is. Besides as if you wouldn't do the same.” Eren murmured. He was honest in his words. Levi had always been the most beautiful man in the world to him. Since he had first set eyes on him so many years ago, he had never once found the man unappealing. A little blood and dirt was no where near enough to make him not hold his lover in his final moments.

 

“I didn't deserve you. You know that right? I love you Eren, and I was too selfish to give you up, but I knew you deserved better than I could give to you.” Levi said softly.

 

“I love you too Levi. I always have and I always will. Nothing will ever change that fact.” Eren swore before leaning down and placing a kiss on pale, blood covered lips.

 

“Maybe in another life I could give you more. Give you everything you deserved...” Levi breathed as his body finally succumbed to the darkness pulling at him. Love filled teal eyes following him down.

 

LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE

 

Silver eyes snapped open as a ragged moan left dry lips. A sweat soaked, pale form jolting upright in bed, loud harsh panting the only sound in the darkened room. Slender fingers buried in damp black hair in a white knuckled grip.

 

“I can't take very much more of this. I need to find you soon Eren. It's becoming too much for me.” Levi rasped into the silent night. Every night was the same for as long as he could remember, slowly driving him insane.

 

Some nights he would dream of his death in stunning detail. Other times he was in a fierce and bloody battle with nightmarish things called Titans. Then there were the incredibly rare dreams, where he was surrounded by several others that seemed to be friends. Sitting at a large table and laughing at the end of the day in the dying daylight. Or cleaning a large empty fortress amongst good natured bickering on their part. The one thing all of these dreams had in common was the young teal eyed brunette. In every one of them he was always at his side in some way or another.

 

For a long time he had though he was going mad, as did the various doctors he had seen in regards to making the dreams stop. Until ten years ago when he had finally met one of the people in his dreams in real life.

 

Erwin and Hanji were his closest friends now, due in no small part to the fact that as soon as he met them he knew he was not crazy. Neither of the two recognized him, but he had come to terms with that shortly after meeting them. Since then he had met several others that he knew in his mind.

 

Mike he had met about a year ago and saw around on occasion, usually after hours hanging out with Erwin and Hanji. Petra had become his assistant making sure he had whatever he needed during his down time on a photo shoot. The dark haired woman in his dreams tonight he had yet to run into. Something told him he should be glad about that.

 

Then of course there was Eren. The beautiful teal eyed boy he had been searching so long for. Something inside him told him he needed to find him and soon. He didn't know if the dreams were of a past life or just a kind of warning and to be honest he didn't care so much any more. He just wanted to find the man that had seemed to love him so dearly and... Well he wasn't sure what he would do exactly when he found the other, he just knew that if he did then the dreams would maybe stop and he could find some measure of peace. Maybe even with this Eren person at his side. It all deepened on meeting him first though.

 

But the hope was starting to die a little more each day and with it so did what little remained of his heart.

 

(But in this heart of darkness,

Our hope lie lost and torn.

All flame like love is fleeting,

When there's no hope anymore.)

 

Levi jumped slightly at the sudden loudness that pierced the stillness of the night. Turning a heated glare at his phone, Levi decided to change his rather ominous ring tone later today. Those lyrics were entirely too close to where his thoughts were running.

 

Grabbing up his cell he frowned at the number that showed on his caller I.D.

 

“What the hell do yo want Shitty-Glasses?” Levi growled into the phone.

 

On the one hand he was grateful for the interruption of his thoughts. On the other though it was damned early and friend or not the nosy brunette better have a good reason for calling him at four fucking in the morning.

 

“Well good morning to you as well.”

 

“...”

 

“As if you were actually asleep anyway. In another twenty minutes you would have been lying there in that huge ass bed and playing around on Tumblr till I came over to drag your sorry ass to the dress rehearsal today.” Hanji said.

 

“I could have been asleep.” Levi said in token protest. Though in all fairness he knew the other was right.

 

“Whatever. I have known you for what, ten years now? In all that time you have not changed. You wake up at the same time every night, for reasons that you won't share with me, mind you. Then you can't go back to sleep no matter what you try. So your morning at that point will consist of one of three things. You will clean your already spotless and germ free zone of a condo, play on Tumblr till you can't see straight or try and figure out a way to break your contract with our company.” Hanji laughed.

 

Levi didn't even bother with trying to come up with an answer to that. Hanji was completely accurate on all the facts there.

 

“Yeah, you just think about that and while you do. I want you to get that lazy ass of yours up, dressed and down to the rehearsal location by 6 A.M. Since you scared away our last photographer I think it is only right to be there to meet the new guy. Not to mention the Designer will be there this morning as well. Do Not make me come over there and get you myself.” Hanji cooed as zhe hung up on hir end.

 

Shaking his head, Levi sighed and stood from the bed, ignoring the cold draft that chilled his naked skin as he headed towards the shower. He just knew it was going to be a long day.

 

LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE

 

“How the hell are you over an hour late? I called you with plenty of time to get your slow ass ready!” Hanji shrieked the moment he stepped onto the rehearsal set.

 

“I was busy.”

 

“With what? Did you find a stray hair in your shower? Maybe a scuff on the floor?” Hanji growled.

 

Instead of giving his irritating friend an answer he simply handed hir the ungodly creation zhe normally ordered at the coffee shop near his place. An iced venti 6 shot 2/3 half-caf, 2 1/2 pump sugar free cinnamon dolce, 2 1/2 pump sugar free vanilla, 1 pump sugar free gingerbread, splash of 1% milk (half 2% and nonfat) 2 splenda 3 honey packets(stirred in with the espresso first to melt) light ice, light whip, with cinnamon dolce and nutmeg. He shuddered as he remembered the evil look the barista had given him when placing that order. He had never thought that Marco could have anything but a smile on that freckled face. Now he knew. Never again, he would rather take a rampaging Hanji, than ask for something that vile.

 

“Ah, all is forgiven for now I suppose. Now hurry up your assistant is in a mood today.” Hanji said all smiles now that zhe had hir fix and Levi was where he was meant to be.

 

No sooner had the words left her mouth, did Levi feel himself grabbed and pushed into the nearest chair. A short redhead glaring at him.

 

“Just once you think you could be on time?” Before she set about ignoring him and getting him ready.

 

Levi once more said nothing. The coffee had been a small bribe to keep Hanji off his back nothing more. He would never in a million years tell anyone he was late because he had had to toss one off in the shower today. An image of Eren on his knees and swallowing his cock to the base had flashed in his mind and refused to leave him until he had given into the urges of his body.

 

“You really should have been here though. The new guy is pretty cute to be honest. The things I could do to such an innocent young man.” Hanji grinned. The words pulling him from his thoughts for the second time that day.

 

“I was wondering when your inner pervert would show up.” Levi said.

 

“At least I have one. Trust me. When you see him, even you will have to admit he is attractive.” Hanji said.

 

“Lot's of people are attractive Shitty-Glasses. I never said they weren’t I just don't want to sleep with them all like a certain blond we know. Or perform experiments on them to see just how long they will last in some situations like you enjoy.” Levi said, shooting an annoyed glance at his assistant when she shushed him and forced his head to the side roughly to work on a new section of his face.

 

“No you just want to stay a virgin forever don't you? Your germ phobia cockblocks you all the time anyway.” Came a new, deeper voice from his right, a heavy hand landing on his shoulder.

 

“Remove that hand Erwin, if you wish to keep it.” Levi hissed.

 

“Like I said Germphobia.” Erwin laughed, though he did quickly remove his hand. Only one time had he not heeded a warning from the shorter male and it had resulted in him not being able to work for almost two weeks due to the bruising and swelling from the beating that had come his way.

 

Now it was an unwritten rule that anyone that worked with Levi did not touch him. Except his assistant though even she was only tolerated at best.

 

“People are filthy. You never know who or what they have been doing. Besides common courtesy dictates one should ask for permission first, before touching another. It is just rude other wise and only acceptable in rare circumstances. When I find the person I am looking for, then I won't be adverse to being with them in a more physical sense.” Levi huffed.

 

No one had ever really understood his need for cleanliness or his distaste at being touched. He knew most of that was simply because he never made a true effort to explain it to anyone. Nor did he really care to. But a large part of his hang ups came from the dreams he had had all his life.

 

Sometimes he would get flashes of the battlefield so strong he could smell the death that surrounded him and feel the blood and bile of his enemies on his body. Times like those it was all he could do not to find the nearest form of standing water and strip, faster than that Haru guy in the swimming anime he was currently watching, and scrub himself until he felt human again.

 

No that was not something he felt comfortable sharing with the others.

 

“You just keep saying that, one day I might even believe you. Though it may cause me to have a minor heart attack if I ever do see you react to someone like that. Hell, even your poor assistant has to wear gloves when getting you ready.” Hanji snickered.

 

Said assistant just clicked her tongue at the three idiots and continued her work. Come hell or high water Levi would be ready on time.

 

“Whatever. You two need to go get lost. Go find something to do until someone decides it is your turn to be a human canvas, preferably far away from me.” Levi said as he then tuned the others out and returned to his thoughts from earlier in the morning. Namely what exactly he would do if he finally found his Eren.

 

“Sir, yes, Sir.” Hanji mocked saluted and snapped hir heels together. Zhe and Erwin dissolving into giggles as they rushed off to go have their own prep started.

 

LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE

 

“Looking good Shorty.” Hanji purred, letting out a low whistle.

 

“Yeah, you could punish me anytime. Or would you rather be the one to be punished?” Erwin asked with a smirk. Blue eyes raking up and down the smaller male's form clad in nothing more than what looked to be combination of sheer silk and black butter soft leather resembling a military outfit in some stretch of the imagination.

 

“Shut up, or I WILL kill you both here and now. Besides you two are wearing no more than I am. We look more like a S&M military stripper group than professional models. Who the hell came up with these shitty designs anyway?” Levi bitched.

 

At times such as now he honestly regretted making the fashion model career move. But he had made a decision many years ago and he wasn't going to back down now.

 

“Some new guy actually. His name is Armin Arlert and the dude is a total genius. For some reason he decided to try his hand at fashion design. His everyday wear sells very well, but as this is going to be an Avant-Garde showcase he decided to go all out.” Hanji quickly supplied.

 

“You know all this exactly how?” Levi asked only mildly interested in an answer. Hanji always knew everything. It didn't matter how trivial something was. If you had a question you went to hir for the answer. So long as you never asked where or how zhe got said information. The strange smile zhe would give you if you did, would have sent chills down the spine of even the most fearless of hearts.

 

It didn't stop him from pushing at times though.

 

“Because he was here all day and I asked.” Hanji said in a tone that said very clearly what zhe thought of such a stupid question.

 

“I see.” Levi hummed. He wondered if Armin showing up was a good sign or not.

 

“Order everyone. Remember even though this is only a dress rehearsal, I expect your best!” Erwin suddenly ordered to the mix of men and women standing around waiting for their cues to begin.

 

Only seconds after the words left his mouth did a loud chime sound, causing a flurry of activity as people rushed to get into their proper order.

 

Levi had to smother a small smile at Erwin's words and actions. It never failed to amaze him just how different this Erwin was to the Dream Erwin in his mind. It was like a switch would be flipped at times and the flamboyant moron he was friends with now would take on the personality of the Commander.

It was rather impressive to watch at times.

 

Though as everyone finally finished getting into order Levi felt a familiar coldness settling over him. His body becoming loose and fluid in it's moves. The only emotion to be found on his neutral face was in the glint of icy dominance in his silver eyes.

 

They wanted military? That's what he would give them then. Levi decided as he squared his shoulders and stepped out onto the runway.

 

LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE

 

A few hours later found Levi utterly exhausted as he stepped off the runway for the final time and slid behind the shield separating the back stage area from where the audience would be for the actual show. Whoever created heeled shoes needed to die a very slow and preferably painful death.

 

He was definitely more than ready to give up this career. Between the hours they worked, the constant people poking and prodding at you, plus the really fucking uncomfortable shoes. Not to mention some of the clothing, if you could even call it that, you had to wear.

 

But it was still useful to him for now. Until he found Eren he would continue to use his success to get his name and face every where he could. Hopefully it would bring Eren to him that much quicker.

 

“So you're the famous Levi. That was an amazing job you did out there. It looks almost like those clothes were made for you.” An unfamiliar voice said from the base of the stairs he was headed towards.

 

“Armin Arlert?” Levi asked as he made his way over. Just what he needed, he hated when the designers came back to meet the models. It almost never ended well.

 

“That's right. I wanted to come back and tell you personally what a great job you did. Even if it was only a rehearsal today. I look forward to the final performance at the end of the week.” Armin said with a smile.

 

“Thank you.” Levi acknowledged. That smile bothered him for some reason.

 

“By the way, since I have been informed that you where the one to scare away the original photographer for this showcase, I would appreciate it if you were a little nicer to the new one. He is a very good friend of mine and I would like him in full working order by the time this event is over.” Armin said, nodding to the man kneeling at the base of the stairs. Camera angled up to get the needed shots of the models as they came of the the raised platform.

 

Levi looked down at the previously over looked male. His eyes widening in a mix of disbelief and amazement as brilliant teal locked with his own stunned silver. His body froze mid-step and his head spun wildly. After all this time he was finally here. Right in front of him was the man he had been dreaming of for so many years.

 

“Eren...” Levi breathed. Not caring how stupid he may look or sound at the moment.

 

A confused smile was offered to Levi as Eren stood from his crouched position, camera slung around his neck to be out of the way quickly.

 

Levi felt his heart thud almost painfully hard in his chest as the younger male tilted his head to study the model for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. Only to feel said heart freeze in his chest and shatter as Eren spoke the most painful words he had ever heard in his life.

 

“I'm sorry, do I know you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " When you looked at me and said my name, it felt... intimate, warm and familiar. It has happened before, I know it has.” Eren said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than planned, but fairly happy at how it turned to to be honest. The next chapter is one of the two I am most looking forward to, so it shall more than make up for the length of this one.

Hearing hushed whispers around him, slowly brought Levi out of the darkness surrounding him. Opening his eyes he was greeted to the beautiful sight of teal eyes filled with warm concern in a gentle face. 

This was a sight he had honestly thought never to see in this life.

“Are you alright?”

“Eren, I finally found you. Your real right? I missed you so much.” Levi whispered in wonder, still a little fuzzy around the edges at the moment. All that seemed to be getting through was that Eren was here with him.

“That is the second time you have said my name. Yet for the life of me I can't remember ever meeting you. Trust me that is something I wouldn't forget either.” Eren said with a soft smile playing at his lips.  
In his business he met a lot of beautiful people and forgot most of them. But this man before him was breath taking and he would always remember a face like that. Eren had seen Levi on many magazine covers so knew who he was easy, but how did Levi know him?

All at once it came rushing back to Levi. His current lot in life, the dreams every night and the longing and now finally seeing Eren after so long a time of searching.

Memories of the words “Do I know you?” slamming into him with crushing force. His heart squeezing in vice like grip in his chest.

Loosing what little color he had left, Levi pushed himself up from the small couch he hadn't even know he was lying on.

“Hey, take it easy there.” Eren said, warm hands finding the models bare shoulders and trying to push his body back down.

Ignoring the collective gasp that sounded through out the room with the sight of someone, anyone, touching Levi's bare skin and not being broken in half. Levi growled low in his throat, struggling to break free even as his body cried to press closer to that achingly familiar touch.

“Let me up!” Levi snarled, he could feel his control slipping further and further from his grasp. The beginnings of a panic attack blackening his vision once more.

“Levi, listen to Eren please. Just rest for a moment.” Hanji asked, worry over the state of hir friend evident in hir voice, as zhe appeared at his side.

Ignoring the pleas as well as the curious stare directed at him, Levi finally forced himself up into a standing position.

“I will rest when I die. Now fuck off!” Levi hissed as he quickly managed to escape the room. Not even bothering to remove the show outfit, Levi grasped his coat on the way out the door.

He needed to get home, needed to be alone when this mess fully hit him. He needed no witnesses to the broken man he was sure he was about to become.

ERERIERERIERERIERERIERERIERERI

 

“What the hell just happened here?” Erwin asked slowly.

Eren and Hanji looked at each other with matching confusion on their faces, before turning back to the blond.

“I have no honest idea. He came off of the Catwalk, took one look at me and just kinda collapsed. When he woke, he went extremely pale and bolted.” Eren explained deciding to leave out the fact that the dark haired model had known his name as well. Something inside warned him not to speak about that part just yet, a part he always listened to when it spoke to him.

“He was having nightmares again this morning when I called him. Maybe he was just tired and overly stressed from that and the early rehearsal. You know he isn't a good morning person. Though to be honest it did look more like his world had just been shattered.” Hanji said softly, truly worried over their short friend.

“I see. Well this is certainly unexpected. Not to mention I am surprised he didn't gut you when you touched him.” Erwin mused thoughtfully, eyes locked on the young brunette.

“Sir?”

“Never mind that. The way I see it Levi just left with company property and it needs to be returned. Seeing as you seem to be what set him off and Hanji and I can't leave, I want you to go retrieve it and return it at once.” Erwin said.

“Erwin...”

“Sir...”

“No arguments, go get his information from Christa and go now.” Erwin ordered.

“Yes Sir!” Eren said, snapping a sloppy salute before turning to rush off and complete his given task.  
Truth be told he wanted to check up on the strange dark haired male anyway. There was just something about him that made Eren think he should know him from somewhere. Levi maybe the only one that could give him the answer as to where.

ERERIERERIERERIERERIERERIERERI

Levi found himself home and behind tightly locked doors quicker than he realized. Unable to calm himself he quickly began pacing the large length of his living room. Mind a whirlwind of thoughts he did not want to deal with right now.

A sudden wave of light headiness over taking him and forcing him to lean back and slide down the wall behind him. Coming to a rest with his ass on pristine white tile.

“I should have expected this.” Levi murmured to himself with a hollow laugh. Honestly no one he had met from his dreams had known who he was, why had he expected anything different with Eren? 

'Because Eren was special' whispered a small voice in the back of his head.

Ignoring the thought, he found himself presented with an all new thought. What the hell should he do now?

For so long all he had wanted was to find the young man in his dreams and then make it all stop. The dreams, the nightmares, the anxiety and the longing... all of it. Maybe if he was really lucky he would be able to rekindle the past relationship with the beauty. To know even a fraction of the love they had once had would be all he wished.

But if this Eren had no memories of their time together, was it still right for Levi to pursue him? To attempt starting a relationship with someone that Levi knew he would always compare to his dreams. For that matter would it be betraying his dreams Eren to be with this one?

Would a simple friendship be to little or to much for Levi?Or would he simply be better off at trying to forget all of this and push Eren away as far and as fast as he could?

A sharp knock on his front door dragged him from his thoughts abruptly. Blue/gray eyes looking suspiciously at the door. If Hanji or Erwin had followed him just so they could...

“Levi... Sir..?”

Levi's eyes widened in surprised horror at that particular voice, mind going blank a second time that day as he tried to process why the kid was at his door.

“Levi Sir, are your there? Please open the door. Erwin sent me to collect the outfit you left the show rehearsal with... and I wanted to make sure that your were alright.” Eren called out through the closed door. The slightest tremor present in the voice giving away the concern he tried to hide.

Slowly Levi dragged himself to his feet and made his way reluctantly over towards the door. He may have wished for more time before meeting the other male once more, but in all honesty, his choice had already been made. He knew what he wanted and he knew what he was going to end up doing about it... but that didn't mean he wouldn't at least try to fight it and do the right thing.

Opening the door, Levi looked up at the lightly flushed man in silence.

“Forgive my rudeness at showing up uninvited sir. Erwin was very persistent about me getting back the outfit and...” Eren trailed off, trying not to fidget much under the heavy stare resting on him.

“And?”

“I needed to make sure that you were alright.”

“You don't even know me, why would you care?” Levi asked.

“True but you seem to know me. I want to know why and how we met. For some reason it feels as if it is important that I know.” Eren said.

Levi closed his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath to try and keep his calm.

“What exactly makes you think I can help you?” Levi asked flatly. He was going to cave much sooner than he had thought he would.

“Look, ten years ago I was in an accident that took my parents and left me with no memories of anyone of anything before the age of 12. Armin and his grandfather took me in after and tried their best to help me as did Mikasa, my sister, but it was in vain. I have never reacted to anything or anyone until you today. It feels like something more than just my childhood memories are missing from me, like there is just an emptiness in me that I can't fill. For some reason though you feel familiar and something tells me that you can help me.” Eren tried explaining, knowing the whole time he more than likely sounded insane.

“Just because I know your name and face...”

“No! That is not... look, a lot of people know who I am. I am damn good at my job and in high demand. I run into people all the time that know me. But with you it was different. When you looked  
at me and said my name, it felt... intimate, warm and familiar. It has happened before, I know it has.” Eren said softly.

“Very well, you won't believe a word of this, just remember that you asked for this. Don't you say a word to another soul either.” Levi relented, as he knew he would.

Stepping back and allowing Eren into his home, Levi knew this day was only going to get worse before it got better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I split up chapter 3 and 4. Not because it is long so much as it would be confusing switching from Eren to Levi with their various thoughts. I hope you all enjoy. The song used in the chapter is 'End of me' by Apocalyptica off of their 7th symphony album.

The soft click of the front door shutting echoed in the cold room made Levi flinch slightly. For several moments Levi waited, wanting with everything he was for the door to open and Eren to come back. To tell him that it was all okay, that he believed Levi. When nothing happened Levi felt something inside him wither a bit and he collapsed onto the couch. Burying his face in the soft material to hide the tears that he knew where going to fall any moment. This was a pain he had not expected to feel when he finally met the man from his dreams... memories... whatever the hell they were.

“Who could bear the witness  
As you slip into oblivion,  
Use it like a weapon  
Am I left to bleed.”

 

Honestly, he supposed he really should have known better. Did he honestly expect that someone who had never met him, had no reason to take his words as true, would actually believe him? No, he had let hope get the better of him upon seeing Eren. Hope that they could be friends, maybe more if Eren had been willing to pursue that course. Now he just wanted the pain to stop. To make it all go away.

“Take away my broken misery  
I can't wait to erase your memory.  
This love, this love is gonna be the end of me.

Everything I gave is wasted  
I'm the one who suffocated  
This love, this love is gonna be the end of me”

 

He no longer knew what to do. Everything he had done as a model had been to get his face out there so Eren could find him. The long hours and uncomfortable clothing and poses. The people he hated and all the damn touching he had endured. All of it was truly for nothing now. Never once had he thought Eren would not know him when they finally found each other. So what should he do with his life now? Continue doing a job he hated more often than not? Or should he just break his contract and retire early? Being a hermit sounded pretty goddamn nice right about now.

“Your rescue, my undo  
I'm not the one to save you  
I'm empty completely  
I'm drowning in your shadow”

The only thing he knew for sure right now was that this would be his last live show. Whether he was alone or not after it all it would depend on Eren. A fact which finished breaking Levi's already cracked heart. He knew Eren would either ignore all of this or deny it, there was no room for anything else.

“Can't chase away your ghost,  
Inside it only grows  
Nothing left but misery  
This will be the end of me  
Couldn't take away my pain  
This love will be the end of me”

The stress of the day finally won out and Levi surrendered to the darkness that was calling him. All he hoped for now was that the nightmares and dreams stayed away. His heart couldn't take anymore pain and regardless of which one he got they both had the power to finish breaking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is Eren's thoughts on all of this mess. I split it up to make it an easier read. Please enjoy. The song used is Faraway Vol.2 by Apocalyptica off of their Reflections Album.

Eren sat alone in the darkness of his apartment several long hours later. Low music playing in the back round piercing the heavy silence while conflicted teal eyes stared blankly into the surrounding shadows. 

 

Everything Levi had told him hours earlier just seemed so impossible. Yet at the same time something about it seemed so painfully familiar to him, it made his heart ache. He honestly didn't know what he should do about this situation now. 

Should he accept everything Levi had told him? Or would it simply be better to ignore everything or even deny it all? 

This question had been circling through his mind repeatedly over the course of the day and he still found himself without an answer yet.

“Feelings have deserted me  
To a point of no return.

Don't you slip away from me”

Eren flinched slightly at the sudden vocals that floated out into the night, breaking the stillness, before turning back to his thoughts. 

He already knew that two of the three options would result in never working comfortably with Levi again. It would also eliminate any possibility of the two of them being friends or maybe more. He had a gut feeling that told him Levi would simply shut him out and and close himself off from everyone. Why he was so sure of this he didn't know. But that was not something he wanted to happen at all.  
But if he just accepted everything, that meant the possibility of forever being compared to the Eren in Levi's head. What if he was judged and found to be lacking where the other wasn't? Was he willing to be reminded that he wasn't as good as the Eren that Levi had placed on a pedestal in his mind?

“So the light fades out at you  
So close to losing it

Don't you slip away from me”

Letting his mind wander a bit he thought back to his first sight of Levi several years ago. He had been idly thumbing through an issue of Details while waiting to meet with his professor. He was only 6 months away from graduation and had been offered a wonderful opportunity to travel for a year with the man. But he had decided to forgo it in order to concentrate on his photography, several offers having been made for his work already. Not to mention the idea of spending a year alone with this man in the wild was slightly unsettling. His thoughts had been ground to a halt though when he saw the vision on the page before him. Dark hair framing a pale face, fierce gray eyes looking out from the page striking something hard inside Eren. He felt his breath catch and knew right then and there he had to find his man and work with him. Had to bring out the feral, beautiful side he could see trying to break free.

From that point on he had redoubled his efforts and quickly made a name for himself. Taking any and all jobs he could and working his way up. It didn't take long for his name to become known in some of the more elite circles. The entire time all he could see were those piercing silver eyes driving him forward. Then finally Armin got him an in when he managed to get the models he wanted for a new line release. When Eren had first seen Levi step in front of him, he had been grateful to be kneeling down as his knees had abruptly gone weak. 

Now after all that hard work he finally had the chance to work with the one man that had commanded his attention for so long. Was really just willing to throw away all that hard work because of this?

“ Don't you slip away from me  
It's you I live for  
Don't you leave no,  
Don't you slip away from me  
It's you I live for  
I'm vulnerable to your love.”

His answer was easy after that. If Levi wanted to compare him to someone that no longer existed, then let him. Eren would just have to prove that he was better than this other Eren had been. 

The decision made, Eren finally let himself relax and try to sleep. Tomorrow would be a very long day, he needed start planning how to convince Levi that he was okay with everything that he had been told. That he was willing to see what happened between them and where it would all go. Tomorrow they would both get some answers that would set their work and personal relationship in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up on Tuesday, but as some of you already know my friends mother passed away that day so I was fairly depressed and writing was the last thing I felt like doing. But chapter 5 is done and up now so I hope you all enjoy it as much as you have the other chapters.

Levi struggled not to rub his tired and aching eyes as his makeup artist applied his eye make up the next morning. He had woken up cold and uncomfortable on the couch this morning not sure why he was there, instead of his nice warm bed. It had taken less than ten seconds for all of the previous day to come flooding back to him. He found comfort in the fact that he didn't remember any dreams this morning if nothing else. 

Grabbing a shower and throwing on whatever he grabbed this morning, Levi had set out for the outdoor shoot location for the day. Some park that Hanji had been going on about for the newest issue of 'CHAOS' that was going to be released next month. He didn't mind the magazine shoots as much as the actual fashion shows. The cloths were usually a lot more comfortable to wear and being outside helped to clear his head. 

Usually.

Right now though he wanted nothing more than to go and curl up back in his dark apartment and cry some more. Ha, and Erwin had once said he had no heart. Sure as hell felt like he did right now. Shattered into little pieces and being slowly ground to dust by the heel of one of the stilettos he had worn last month. 

Unfortunately he had not bothered to look in the mirror before leaving and had been accosted by everyone as soon as he stepped foot on the set.

Bags under the eyes, ruffled hair, skin sickly pale. A crime for one such as he to show his face in public like that. For the entire morning since he had shown up, this was all he had been hearing and he was about to snap if another person came up to him again.

“There, done. Do not mess it up again.” The make up artist said as she closed up her case and stalked off Levi barley kept from rubbing at his eyes just to piss her off. They worked well together and tolerated each other but that was it.

“You know you could take the morning off and come back for the afternoon session.” Hanji said appearing out of nowhere it seemed.

“Mind your own business shitty glasses.” Levi snapped at the brunette, hunching down a little further in the seat he had yet to get up from. He was not in the mood to be dealing with Hanji or anyone else. All he wanted right now was to get this done and over with, so he could return home and continue moping.

“Now now Levi, Hanji is just concerned for your health. What with your fainting spell yesterday and the hot mess look you were pulling off when you first arrived. I would say that is fully justified.” Erwin said from his other side.

How the hell did they always manage to sneak up on him like this. It was creepy as fuck sometimes how they always did it at the same time no less.

“ I'm fine.” Levi said, refusing to look at either of them. He knew they just wanted to help, to make sure he was well. But even if he did want to tell them what was wrong, he wasn't entirely sure what he would actually say. It was to personal to sure with anyone else. Eren had been a special case as he was a big part of it. 

“Yet even as you say that, we can see it is not true.” Hanji said leaning down to try and catch Levi's eyes that were fixed on the grass below his chair.

Levi was unable to hide the flinch from his friends increasing closeness. Eyes turning further away so as not to meet the others.

“ Enough! Just leave me be Hanji. You as well Erwin, my problems are just that. Mine. If I want to share them with you or anyone else I will. Until then respect my goddamn privacy.” Levi snarled. Why couldn't he just be left alone to lick his wounds?

“Levi... we...” Erwin started only to be cut off by Levi. Levi didn't want to hear what they had to say.

“No. Please just leave it be.” Levi said, all fight and aggression gone from his voice. Replaced instead with the sheer emptiness he felt.

“Levi?” The new voice made all three models jump, startled at the sudden appearance of Eren.

“Am I interrupting anything?” Eren asked after a moment of tense silence. Teal eyes flicking between the three of them in question and concern.

“What are you doing here Eren? This is a private shoot today. I didn't think they had any new photographers on site.” Hanji said after a moment to both break the sudden silence and to appease their curiosity. 

“Actually I need to speak with Levi for a moment. Alone if you guys wouldn't mind.” Eren said in way of an answer but giving no further explanation. 

“Levi?” Erwin asked.

“Whatever,” Came the slow response. Erwin and Hanji didn't miss the sudden defensive stance Levi took though. Arms crossed over his torso, shoulders hunched as he seemed to curl in on himself, eyes down and shaded by his hair. Back to Eren the entire time, refusing to so much as look at the young man. Something had happened between them, that much was easy to see. Though neither of them could figure out just what would cause their friend to shut down like this.

“Alright, you got about ten minutes before the shoot starts though, so make it quick.” Erwin said finally as he grabbed Hanji and pulled them away from the two men. They didn't go far though, stopping just far enough to not over here an obviously private conversation, but stayed close enough to keep them in sight if they were needed. After all this Eren guy was new here and they didn't know him. They needed to make sure Levi was okay first and foremost. 

 

“What do you want shitty brat?' Levi asked trying to get this over with. Whatever Eren had come to say he didn't want this dragged out unnecessarily. Quick and painless... well not exactly painless, but whatever.

“I want to talk to you about yesterday and what you told me.” Eren said softly.

“You couldn't have picked a better time. Surrounded by incredibly nosy gossips is the perfect place to have this discussion.” Levi said coldly.

“Levi please let me just say what I came to say.” Eren said stepping closer, stopping only a few inches from the back of the chair, hands coming up and hoovering over hunched shoulders. Hesitating to let them actually touch the other yet though.

“Fine,” Levi said, trying to relax as he felt the heat that practically poured off the other as he stepped closer. He was having a hard time thinking of anything more than the fact that he wanted Eren to touch him so damn badly.

“ I just want you to know I am willing to believe what you told me yesterday. You have no reason to lie to me about something like that. So if you say you knew me in a past life... I believe you. I told you yesterday that I have no memory of anything before I was 10 so maybe that is why I don't remember what you do. Or maybe I am just like the others and was born in this life without those memories. Regardless of why you remember and I don't, I want to get to you now. Who you are in this life and in turn let you know who I am as well.” Eren said, finally giving in and resting his hands on those shoulders, surprised at the fine tremors he felt from the other as he did so.

“Eren...” Levi breathed, the strength in those hands making him tremble. Was he actually being given a chance here?

“Let me finish Levi. The only thing I ask is that if you want this as well, please continue being this honest with me. Don't hide anything from me that may upset me. Finally, the most important, please try not to compare me to the Eren of your past. I may look like your Eren, but I am not the same.” Eren spoke in a near whisper. He didn't know if Levi would be able to give him this much or not. He was willing to work for this chance but he had to see if Levi was as well.

“I think that sounds reasonable.” Levi replied in a shaky voice, unable to help himself any longer, he found himself relaxing back into Eren's touch. He had missed it so much, the intimate touch of another. 

Taking the last step forward Eren allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he felt Levi relax into his touch, the back of the shorter man's head resting firmly against his sternum. Taking a chance, Eren allowed his right hand to slide from Levi's shoulder, finger tips brushing against the soft pale skin of the models neck before resting under his chin. Only a moments hesitation before guiding his head up so that Eren could look down into those stunning silvery eyes. 

“Your sure your okay with this. Even if I turn out to be different from who you want me to be?” Eren asked gently, teal eyes not leaving Levi's own.

“We are both going to be different from who we were before. Growing up in a different world and different time will have made sure of that. But I have wanted to find you my whole life I am not willing to give that up now that I finally have you here.” Levi said simply, trying not to melt into the touch he had longed for.

“What if I had been born as a female or even looked different?” Eren asked curious now. He had to admit that the thought of someone caring for him that much was a little daunting. 

“It wouldn't matter. As pleasing as your are to look at, both then and now, it was never your looks or gender I fell for.” Levi said.

“Oh?”

“Not here Eren. Ask me again at another time. Right now I have a photo shoot to finish and since the moment you touched me, every eye here has been fixated on us. I would rather keep at least some of this just between us please. I think everyone else has seen enough of our personal business today.” Levi said reluctantly pulling away from the young man and, standing finally, cast a glare at several of the more blatantly staring individuals. 

“Of course. Do you mind if I wait here for you to finish up? There is a lot more for us to discuss about all of this.” Eren asked, blushing as he realized just how much of a show they had given. 

“Do as you wish. I won't be able to spend much time with you though.” Levi murmured, stepping close to the other.

“That is fine, I would like to watch you work to be honest. Now get to work. I will be here when your done.” Eren said softly with a wide smile.

Levi stared at him for a moment, before giving him a brief smile of his own. Reaching up he flicked him gently on the nose, “Thank you.” was all he said before walking over towards Erwin and Hanji to get started. 

Eren didn't even bother trying to hide the his smile after that as he went to find an out of the way place with a good view for the next few hours.

 

LELELELELELELELELELELELE

 

“What the hell was that?” Hanji exploded the moment Levi was in range.

“I have no idea what your talking about. Come on we have work to do.” Levi said walking right on past them and over to the set for the day.

“He touched you. You let someone touch you.” Erwin accused.

“I did.” Levi said trying not to smirk at their faces.

“You smiled at him. Who the hell is he Levi? I want all the details.” Hanji demanded, a crazed look in their eye.

“He is our photographer for the live show. That is all anyone else needs to know.” Levi replied.

“He touched you. Wait... you touched him back.” Erwin said looking confused.

“Yes Erwin I did. I never said I couldn't be touched. I said I don't like it and it is rude to do it without permission.” Levi sighed. 

Both opening their mouths once more Levi decided he had enough.

“Look enough already. Yes I smiled at Eren, yes I let him touch me and touched him in return. But this is my personal business. Can you both just back off about this? I am a grown man, not a child and don't need mom and dad questioning me.” Levi growled.

“Mom and dad?” Erwin asked.

“So who is who in our relationship Erwin?” Hanji asked looking at the blond. Levi's words a successful distraction with the brunette. It wouldn't last long though he knew.

Continuing ahead and leaving the other two behind, Levi tried to block the image that came with Erwin's final words.

“Well, I have got the sexier legs Hanji, so I can wear a dress if you want me to. Can I still be the Dad though?”

 

LELELELELELELELELELE

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Levi asked as Eren walked up to him several hours later. After quickly changing back into his regular clothing he had went to find Eren, only to have the brat appear in front of him with no warning.

“Very much so yes. Though I would love to do a private shoot with you one day.” Eren said the desire in his voice clear.

“Oh?” Levi smirked. How interesting that could turn out to be.

“You have no idea. Remind me to tell you about the first time I saw you in an older issue of 'Details' a few years ago. For now though, I am starving and with the way you looked when I first got here this morning I am sure you didn't eat anything more than I did.” Eren said, reaching out a grabbed Levi's wrist in a loose hold and began to pull him away from the rather crowded area.

Once more Levi reveled in the warmth of that touch, even as simple as it was, it thrilled him to have it.

“What did you have in mind? I am not a big fan of eating anything prepared by people I don't know.” Levi admitted. God only knew where some people had their hands before they touched his food. Or even if the ingredients were clean and fresh.

“Yes, didn't you know, Mister Germ Phobia here is a real stickler about people and unclean things.” Erwin said sliding into spot beside him. Hanji once more on his other side. God lord would they ever stop that?

“Erwin... don't.” Levi growled, glaring at the blond. That tone he had taken was not one he wanted to hear directed at Eren right now... or ever actually.

“That is fine. I was actually going to suggest coming back to my place, or yours if you would rather, and I could cook for us. When I spoke with Christa earlier to find out where you were this morning she said the rest of your day was free.” Eren said to Levi, almost ignoring Erwin and the rude tone he had used on the younger man.

“Wow cute and you can cook? You better keep him Levi.” Hanji grinned.

“You know when I sent you after Levi yesterday you never told us what happened at his place. How did you get inside that fortress?” Erwin pressed. He hated when something was going on and he didn't know about it.

“Just kill me now please. Eren lets go.” Levi snapped, trying to hurry the other. Not wanting to lose contact with Eren but wanting to get out f there and away from his two prying friends, Levi decided to do something he knew would just fan the flames of curiosity brighter and gossip hotter.  
Twisting his wrist out of the loose hold Eren still had on him, he threaded his fingers through the others own and gave him a slightly pleading look. 

“I just want some peace and quite. My place is close by and whatever you cook will be fine.” Levi said softly.

The silence that descended upon the small group at this almost made Levi loose his composure and start to laugh at each of their faces. Each of the other three seemed to be unsure how to handle his request and actions. Eren was the first to get over his shock and gave the shorter male an affectionate look.

“Of course, anything you want.” Eren murmured, before pulling him away from the still slack jawed forms of his friends.

“I think you broke them Levi.” Eren said under his breath as soon as they were far enough from the others.

“What can I say, I have a reputation. Not a very flattering one I admit but still a reputation. Their curious yes, but until I figure out things for myself it is no one else's business what I do or who I am with. Accept the one that is directly involved.” Levi explained. He was mildly surprised at how easy it was to talk to Eren. When they had be together in their other life, even after becoming lovers it had been hard to talk to the young man at times. Hard to open himself up to another so much. Now though, even after only a day, a rather painful one mind you, it just seemed so natural to tell him whatever came to mind. Briefly he remembered the promise he had made Eren as he lay dying in the teal eyed man's arms. Maybe being able to share more of himself fell into that promise of being more of what Eren needed? Who knew. He just knew he wasn't going to take this for granted. Not after being given another chance to do things right this time around.

“I see. Well shall we? I find myself eager to figure out where we go from here. You lead, I follow.” Eren said with a bright smile as he proceeded to do just that.

Levi gave the other one more smile before leading them both back to his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the late update. Between an unplanned vacation to the E.R. and coming home to an electrical fire INSIDE my HOUSE my writing got put on the back burner for a bit. 
> 
> Anyways due to the overwhelming demand of a long ass multi-chapter fic that is what you all shall have. Not much going on in this chapter but at least we are starting to get somewhere.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy and if you want to come chat or have any ideas you would like to see done come by and bug me on tumblr at  
> http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/

“Are they always like that?”

Levi was pulled from his thoughts as he and Eren stepped inside his apartment only twenty minutes later after leaving the park. It had been a rather pleasant walk with Eren at his side, though neither of the two had said very much, preferring to get their thoughts in order before reaching their destination. Thus the sound of the voice so close had startled the smaller male slightly.

“Is who always like what? Erwin and Hanji?” Levi asked not entirely sure who or what the younger man was talking about.

“No, though really I do wonder about those two, don't get me wrong. But I was talking about the photo shoot. Are they always so boring? You looked like you would rather be anywhere else but there, same as when you were on the run way yesterday. It just seemed to me like your bored with all of it and can't wait for it to simply be over,” Eren laughed softly as he remembered the looks on Levi's friends faces as they had left. 

“That's because I would rather be anywhere else. No matter what I wear or how I pose it is always the same. I am usually made to sit, stand or lay for hours in uncomfortable positions. Wearing clothing that is not my own and have had an unknown amount of people handling it, so is more than likely filthy. Being told to smile, pout, cry, scream whatever the hell they want me to do on command. I have to consider my looks at all times to keep this job. So yes, I find them all boring at best and wanting to punch the person closest to me and then scrub myself raw after wards at worst.” Levi admitted.

“So why do you do it then?” Eren asked, head cocked to the side as they stood in the living room.

“I don't think your going to like the answer very much. So instead of me answering that right now why don't you let me go shower and change so I don't feel quite so dirty. In the meantime you start cooking that meal you promised me. Afterward if you still want to know I will tell you.” Levi suggested. Eren had asked him to try and keep him separate from the Eren in his mind and he would do that. Hell he did that every day with all the others from the past he had met hadn't he? But if Eren learned that he became a model for no other reason than to further his search for Eren, Levi was afraid it would be to much for the young man to deal with. He didn't want to do anything that would scare him off now. Not when things were finally starting to go so well between them.

“Alright, we will do this your way for now.” Eren agreed after only a moments hesitation. He was curious yes, but he wouldn't push the shorter man for anything he was unwilling to give.

“Kitchen is through there. Use whatever you like and clean up any mess you make.” Levi said as he turned and headed to his bed room with no further acknowledgment. He needed a few moments alone to center himself. To figure out how he would word this so as not to upset Eren anymore than was necessary.

LELELELELELELELELELELE

After a thorough shower, scrubbing off all the filth that had add up on him through out the day, Levi stepped out of his bedroom to be assaulted by a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. Wandering over he stopped in the doorway to the kitchen, a small smile playing over his lips at the sight that greeted him. There was Eren, the long sleeves of the soft black shirt he wore pushed up to his elbows, as he stirred whatever smelt so good on the stove in his large soup pot. Tapping his foot on the tile floor in time to a song he hummed softly that Levi had never heard before. He looked like he belonged there.  
Not in the kitchen mind you, but in Levi's home, Eren looked so natural there.

“I just hope that whatever you just made tastes as good as it smells.” Levi said after watching the unaware young man for several moments more. Trying not to laugh as Eren jumped and spun around to face Levi.

“Don't scare me like that Levi, make some noise will you? As for my cooking I assure you it will taste amazing.” Eren said turning back to the pot and stirring a few more times before turning off the stove. 

“Go sit down and I will bring out the food.” Eren said before shooing Levi out of the kitchen.

“Bossy brat...” Levi muttered as he did as told. Deciding that it was more than nice enough to eat out side, Levi headed out onto the screened in patio. Normally he would be against eating outside in most situations but this was his patio he knew it was clean and the screen kept debris out so he should be fine. 

Sitting on the couch he lounged a bit while he waited on the other. Even with the possible problems the upcoming talk between them may create, Levi felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. So very different from the state he had been in yesterday. 

 

“Lunch is served, don't worry I made sure to check and wash everything thoroughly before using it and cleaned up after it.” Eren said, coming out on the patio carrying two bowls. Handing one to Levi he sat in the chair next to the couch Levi was currently on. Levi was slightly disappointed in that, but supposed Eren might consider it rude asking him to move in order to share.

Looking at the stew that had been handed Levi was unable to help the mild wave of unease and familiar nausea at the thought of eating something that someone else had made. But when he looked up at the hopeful look that Eren wore, he forced it away. Eren had made this for him and he was damn well going to eat it.

Spooning up a bit of the stew he brought it up to his mouth and took a small bite of it. Surprise lighting up his face at how good it tasted.

“Well?”

“Looks like your not half bad in the kitchen brat.”

“Not half bad? Well I guess coming from you I will take what I can get.” Eren said with a smile, taking it for the compliment it was.

Levi smiled down at the bowl so Eren couldn't see it. 

For a while nothing more was said as they ate, neither wanting to bring up a potentially uncomfortable topic.

“Levi if you don't want to tell me you don't have to.” Eren finally caved and broke the silence.

“It's not that. You asked me before to keep you separate from the Eren in my memories and I said I would. I do it with the others all the time since I know them to. But there will be times, such as now, where the only answer I have to your questions will involve talking about those very memories and dreams. I don't want to upset you with that if I can avoid it. But I can't just forget it all, act like it never happened, not when I know it did.” Levi said refusing to look at the other.

Eren sighed before standing up, taking both of their now empty bowls and setting them on the table next to them, then motioning for Levi to move his legs a bit. Once Levi did as asked, Eren sat himself down in the newly created space just shy of touching Levi's feet and looked at him seriously.

“I am not asking you to forget about any of that Levi. Nor am I asking you to keep silent and never speak to me about the things you remember or dream about. I just need to know that you won't confuse who I am now with the person you remember. That you won't be disappointed if I can not be the same Eren you remember. But don't think you have to hide it from me. If you want to tell me about things from before, then please feel free to tell me. I find myself curious about it all anyways.” Eren said trying to explain as best he could. 

“Honestly? It won't bother you?” Levi asked finally looking up and meeting worried teal eyes.

“I can't promise I won't be a little jealous at times after all, to experience that kind of love is something I don't know... or maybe don't remember. Who knows maybe when I lost my memories as a kid I lost those memories to. Regardless I want to know more about you and that means all of you, not just the best parts. This is just another part of your life, thus I want to know everything I can about it. Besides I am sure there will be things in my past that you won't like either. We can both learn as we go.” Eren said.

“I did it to find you,” Levi whispered.

“What.”

“The modeling. I did it so I could find you. I had hoped that if I got my face out there you would see it and come find me. I needed something that let me be seen everywhere. Acting is out of the question, sports mean sweat and dirt, no thank you, and could you honestly see me in a porn? So this was the lesser of evils that I could try. I became popular quick cause I took almost any job and worked hard to be the best. I never really enjoyed it though. You have to understand I don't remember the last time I didn't see your face during both my waking and sleeping hours. Erwin, Hanji, Armin, and the others I knew them all. As I meet each one the images in my mind became clearer, but not a one of them knew who I was. So I acted like I didn't know them either. But you were the one I was waiting for.” Levi said in a rush.

Eren just stared at him in surprise before a gentle smile graced his lips.

“It worked then.”

“It did?”

“Yes. I saw your picture in an old issue of 'Details' and decided then and there I wanted to meet you. To do a shoot with you. You were amazing, but all I could think of was that if it was me behind the camera I could bring out so much of the passion you were hiding behind the cold face. It was the desire to work with you that got me this far.” Eren said. At least he wasn't the only one out of the two that sounded like a crazed sort of stalker.

“Then that made it all worth it.” Levi said, relaxing back into the cushions in relief.

“ I do have another question for you.” Eren asked.

“Oh?”

“What do you want from me exactly? You and this...other... Eren... were lovers correct? Do you want that with me as well or do want something else?” Eren asked hesitantly. Two days, they had known each other for only two days. Even Eren thought he should have waited on that question a bit, but he had to know.

“I... don't know. I have thought for years that when I met you I would know everything right then and there. But your lack of memories changes things. I want to know who you are in this life, here and now yes, to become friends at the very least. Maybe more... if you would even consider such a thing.” Levi murmured softly.

“Friends should be easy enough. But the more... is it just because I look like the other Eren?”

“No. Like I said at the park before. I never loved you because of your looks or your gender. I was drawn to your loyalty to your friends and loved ones, your desire to fight with everything you had to survive and what innocence you had left. The way you could brighten a room just by standing there. I would like more, but only if your willing to try.” Levi replied.

“Do you find me attractive?”

“Very much so, yes.” Levi answered firmly.

“ So your saying I am your type? Erwin said you have a germ phobia thing... will that be a problem?” Eren asked curiously.

“Only one way to find that out.” Levi rasped, voice failing him. If Eren was willing to give this a chance Levi would be damned if he let his issues get in the way of it.

“ I see.” Eren said, eyes drifting lower to settle on Levi's lips. 

“You can if you want. I won't rush you or ask for anything your not willing to give.” Levi whispered as he saw the sudden want in Eren's eyes. He wasn't to pleased with the thought of kissing someone right after eating, but his desire to taste Eren as well was quickly overcoming that thought.

“I want...” Eren responded just as softly, leaning forward slowly and stopping just a breath away from the others lips.

Levi shivered at the feel of the others body heat surrounding him, his body crying out for the touch it so desperately wanted. 

“Yes...” Levi purred.

The word no sooner left his mouth than Eren's lips captured his own. It was so much better than he remembered. Soft lips caressing his gently as tan, slender fingers came up and tangled in his hair carefully. It was sweet and tender and over far to quickly, Levi decided as Eren pulled back a bit

“Was that alright?” Eren asked, cheeks flushed.

“I won't break Eren.” Levi said before grabbing a handful of Eren's shirt and pulling him back for another kiss. This time with less gentleness than before. Tongues slipping through parted lips and low wet moans filling the air between them. Pulling back this time, Levi was please to see more than just a slight flush on the other. Teal eyes were shining with desire, lips slick from their shared saliva, which honestly should bother him more than it did, and short panting breaths escaping him.

“ Does that seem like I have any problems with intimate contact?” Levi asked with a smile.

“Not as such no.” Eren choked out. It seemed they would definitely be compatible in this area for sure.

“Then...” Levi was cut off before he could say more by Eren's phone going of loudly.

“Ignore it.” Eren pleaded leaning forward once more. Levi was more than happy to comply, though as their lips brushed together, Levi groaned in annoyance as his own phone went off. Adding to the irritating noise. Pulling apart with regretful looks shared between them, they both answered more than a little unhappily.

“What the hell do you want shitty glasses?”

“Armin? What wrong?”

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ending is a little rushed as I wanted to finish this chapter before work. I literally sat in my car typing for an hour to finish it today. Please enjoy.

“Your joking right? Why the hell are you even...”

Tuning out Eren for a moment, Levi payed closer attention to the words he was sure he had misheard coming from Hanji.

“What did you just say?” Levi snapped, not at all happy.

“This is incredibly rude of you guys.” Eren said before hanging up on his friend. A scowl crossing his face as he turned his eyes to Levi. It was obvious to the younger male that Hanji had just called to give Levi the same news the Armin had just given to him as well.

Not even giving time for Hanji to finish their words Levi did the same. Tossing his phone on the couch next to him.

“Looks like your about to have more company. I don't know what Armin is thinking by going along with this.” Eren said in an apologetic voice as he stood looking down at the seated model. 

“I don't know what the hell as gotten into Erwin and Hanji recently.” Levi murmured. Why the hell were there three of them hanging out together anyway? Even better question, why did the three if them feel the need to show up at his doorstep with only a five minutes notice.

“Come on. No use crying over it now. We can give them a tongue lashing later if it makes you feel better.” Eren said grabbing Levi's hands and pulling him up from the couch and into his arms. 

“I think I would rather you give me a tongue lashing.” Levi teased as he found himself wrapped in warm arms once more. He had a feeling he would become addicted to the others embrace soon with how good it felt.

“As fun as that sounds like it would be, probably not a good idea yet.” Eren laughed, leaning down and taking the shorter man's lips in another kiss. Levi didn't even try to fight it as he practically melted into the gentle hold and firm lips. 

A loud knock on the door causing them to pull apart reluctantly. 

“You want to get the door or the kitchen? Not a lot of mess to clean but...” Eren asked giving Levi a way out. A way to get a hold of himself before having to greet the others. He knew neither of them were in the best frame of mind right now to be dealing with outside influences after the last day or so. But Levi was definitely the worse between the two of them. Time alone to explore and learn more about what was going on between them was what was needed. Not a bunch of loud, nosy people trying to have a say in what Levi and Eren needed to do on their own.

“Could you deal with them for a few moments. I will take care of the kitchen and then join you.” Levi said grateful for the excuse. He felt bad leaving Eren to the wolfs, but he had no doubt that Eren was more than up to the challenge. Besides Levi knew he was a mess still. All this stress since meeting Eren and everything that had happened after wards until now was really starting to take a toll on him, even if it had only been two days now. He needed to brace himself for dealing with a bunch of nosy idiots that couldn't leave well enough alone.

Another knock louder than before made Eren scowl fiercely at the door before he finally made his way over to it. Levi hightailing it into the kitchen and out of sight.

Grabbing the door and damn near ripping it open, he leveled his best glare at the three standing before him. Armin flinched the slightest bit, but the other two remained the same and just stared back.

“For the record this is incredibly rude of all three of you, Levi is tired and needs to be resting. Not entertaining a lot of people tonight. Now get in here already.” Eren said tiredly as he stepped back and allowed them to come in. Armin and Hanji both wearing a slightly shame faced look. Erwin though glared a bit at Eren before speaking.

“If he needs to rest so much then way are you here bothering him?” Erwin asked in a low voice, obviously not wanting Levi to hear.

“Because unlike the rest of you I was invited by him. And while he does need to rest, he and I needed to talk at least a little first.” Eren said, not going into further detail. 

“What could be so damn important? You two just met each other yesterday morning. It couldn't have been that serious.” Erwin snapped.

“Enough.” Levi's voice cracked through the air startling all four of the others still standing in the hallway.

“Either get in or get out. I have no patience to listen to you all fighting tonight. Eren is right, it was rude of you all to just invite yourself's over. Especially when you knew when I left the shoot earlier today exhausted and that I had plans with Eren. Now will you guys just tell me what was so damned important it took all three of you to come over and tell us instead of waiting until tomorrow at the studio?” Levi said walking past the hallway and into the living room and throwing himself down into the chair furthest from them all.

Giving Erwin one last glare Eren led them all into the living room. After making sure they were all seated, Eren looked at Levi briefly, seeing the oh so tired face, he decided he would make as much effort to play host as he could so Levi wouldn't have to.

“Levi, want anything while I am still up? Anyone else?” Eren asked casually. Levi gave a small smile but stayed silent. The other three asking for water or tea if available. Nodding quickly Eren headed into the kitchen while keeping a close eye on the four seated figures.

“Your actually letting him in your kitchen?” Hanji asked in surprise. They had not thought Levi would ever really allow anyone besides himself in there. 

“Why shouldn't I. It's my kitchen after all.” Levi said calmly. If they were only here to play twenty questions about his personal life he was kicking them all out.

“Did he really cook for you to?” Erwin asked in disbelief. Surely not. The one time Erwin had tried to even make a cup of coffee, Levi had damn near taken his head off with a cell phone, while snarling at him to get the hell out.

“Actually yes he did. He made a rather good stew.” Levi said with a smirk.

“... and you ate it?” Hanji asked in excitement. 

“Yes already. Enough with these questions. What did you all come here for?” Levi asked directing his question towards the small blonde who had as of yet not spoken. Until the other two got over this childish behavior he would simply ignore them.

“Well part of it was that there had been a change in the scheduling for tomorrow, it starts at noon instead of 8am.” Armin said.

“Please tell me you guys didn't crash my home because of that.” Levi interrupted.

“Well that and we all wanted to make sure you were alright after the shoot today.” Hanji added.

Levi sighed and leaned his head back trying his best not to kick them all out on their asses.

“Here.” Eren steps in and hands out the glasses to everyone and trying to break the sudden tension in the room. Leaving the others to themselves Eren turned and focused on Levi for a moment as he handed him a steaming cup of tea. Levi turned surprised eyes to him before looking at the offered cup.

“Seemed like I should.” Eren said in a near whisper and a lightly flushed face.

Taking the cup and slowly bringing it to his mouth he took a small sip, not even feeling a twinge of disgust this time around that someone else had handled his food or drink. 

“It's the same as before.” Levi whispered, looking up at the still standing photographer. From what Levi remembered Eren had always made his tea for him in the mornings and evening. Levi had taken a secret delight in what he had viewed as such an intimate gesture.

“I didn't even realize until I made it. It seemed right to me though.” Eren said a little uncertainly.

Seeing the curious looks cast their way Levi decided now was not the time to explore this.

“Later. We can talk about this later once the peanut gallery is gone.” Levi said roughly. What this meant, if memories were returning or not was something they needed to explore further. Even if Eren never remembered a thing that would be okay with Levi. But if memories were starting to surface... that opened a a whole new can of worms between them.

“As you wish.” Eren murmured, looking around and seeing that all of the seating previously available in living room was completely taken. With a tiny grin, Eren happily seated himself on the floor at Levi's feet and leaned back casually against the chair. Uncaring of the confused looks given to him by the others, Levi included.

“What was that all about?” Erwin asked, not liking the moment the two had seemed to had between themselves. He knew it waas just making Levi angrier but he could not help the hot burn of jealousy building up low in his gut. How did this little shit think he was to get such treatment from the small model?

“Once more none of your business. Just as I told you earlier today. I am fine and there was no reason for anyone of you to show up hear and check on me. Obviously your cell's worked fine so you could have just called. Not to mention why the hell you dragged Armin with you. I don't even know him.” Levi said tiredly.

“No but I know Eren, I have for years. I am worried over him just as your friends are worried over you. Both of you are acting so strange. It is only natural for us to be upset over how secretive your both being.” Armin said softly.

“Secretive nothing, it is our business and no one else's at the moment. You have no need to worry about me Armin.” Eren said.

“ Your suddenly showing interest in a person you have never met before. Usually you meet a new modle take a few pictures and then forget their name until the next time you have to work with them. You never take an interest in anyone. Today I learn you followed him to photo shoots you have no right to be at. Then I hear you follow him home, offering to make lunch for him and you were being all touchy feely with him. I think that gives me some cause to worry about you and what he is doing to you. Hell right now you both look like complete wrecks about something, and I can't figure out what it could be.” Armin finally snapped. 

“Yeah and I mean call us crazy, but Levi is the master of the cold shoulder. He doesn't make nice with anyone. You don't touch him without some sort of threat of violence given back to you. And he sure as hell doesn't eat stuff that other people make, hell he put Erwin out of work for over a week last time he stepped foot in that same kitchen you just came out of. This is not like you and we are worried about where all this is coming from.” Hanji said.

“Look we appreciate the concern, but please just leave it for now. There is really nothing for you guys to be worried about. Levi and I are...” Eren paused not sure what to say here. He honestly wasn't sure what he and Levi were at the moment and didn't want to make Levi comfortable with assuming to much. Craning his head back in order to looking up at the the man seated behind him with unsure eyes, hoping Levi could finish for him.

“There is no label for what we are yet and I don't know when or if there will be. Yes there is something between Eren and myself. But that is all you need to know until the two of us have worked through our problems ourself's. We are both adults and in charge of our own lives, so what happens between us is just that between us. Now you can accept this and let it drop here and now. Or you can pursue this further and get the hell out of my home. The choice is yours.” Levi says before standing and making to move past the others and into the bed room. He had had enough of this for the night and simply wanted them gone.

 

He had only taken a few steps before his arms was grabbed in a large hand with an unyielding grip. Freezing Levi turned his head and looked down into angry blue eyes.

“Remove that hand now Erwin. “ Levi hissed.

“See this right here is what I mean. You let this... kid... put his hands all over you. But as soon as a friend you have known for years does the same you freeze me out and issue threats. What is so different about him?” Erwin growled, why this kid. Why could Levi have let him in instead of this brat that had shown up out of nowhere.

“Because it's Eren. He will always be different. Has always been the exception. Now for the last time release me.” Levi cried as he finally had enough.

The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion and Levi honestly has no idea how Eren moved so fast. But the next thing any of them knew, Levi found himself free of the bruising hold the tall blond had had on him. Hanji and Armin both jumping back and away from the growling form of Eren who had Erwin's wrist in a harsh grip. Nails digging in hard enough to break skin and let blood drip down to stain the white shirt Erwin was wearing. His other hand tight around the blond's neck as his teal eyes took on a decidedly feral look. His body tense as he pinned Erwin to the couch with one knee digging in to the blond's sternum, the other leg braced firmly on the floor behind him.

Erwin may have been taller and had considerable weight on the brunette, but all he felt at that moment was fear. Freezing as he took in the look in those rage filled eyes.

“He said to let him go. Seems to me the only one here going to hurt him is you.” Eren snarled, baring his teeth a bit as he tightened his hold.

“Eren, calm down. Remember to keep hold of your temper.” Armin said softly trying to edge closer to his friend.

Levi just stared at Eren, he looked so much like his Titan self in this moment.

 

Levi took a step closer, only to have Armin shoot a hard look at him.

“Stay back. He lashes out at everyone when he gets like this.” Armin barked.

Ignoring the smaller bond still standing next to Hanji, Levi stepped up to Eren and dragged his fingers over the back of the boys neck in a firm grip. 

“Eren has never hurt me before and I hardly doubt he will start to do so now.” Levi murmured. 

Everyone's eyes went wide as Eren visibly calmed at the touch. Body relaxing the slightest bit, though he did not release his hold or take his eyes from the man.

“Let him go Eren.” Levi said softly. There was no hesitation as Eren released the other and stepped back to stand next to Levi. Fierce expression leaving his face as he turned his eyes to Levi.

“I am fine, promise. I think it is time for everyone to leave now though.” Levi said leaving no room for argument.

Hanji nodded and grabbed a still shocked Erwin and dragging him towards the door under Eren's watchful eyes. 

“Eren... are you sure your...” Armin began only to snap his mouth shut and feel a chill go down his spine as those eyes turned on him. 

“We have known each other a long time Armin and your my best friend. But that doesn't give you or anyone else the right to try and control me. What I chose to do and who I chose to do it with is my choice not yours.” Eren said in a tight voice, barley able to keep the growl out of it. 

Levi ran a soothing hand down the brunette’s back offering silent comfort for the upset the younger seemed to be going through.

“Fine. Do what you want.” Armin sniffed before turning on his heel and walking out after the other two he had come with.

The slamming of the door rang in the now still apartment. After several moments of this overwhelming silence Levi finally moved.

Throwing himself down on the couch he pulled the still trembling Eren down with him. Several pushes and pulls later had his in the desired position, with Eren under him and Levi's head resting over a rapidly beating heart.

“We really should talk about what just happened. But I think resting here for a bit first would be a much better idea.” Levi whispered into the firm muscles under his head.

Arms that felt like iron wrapped tight around him with no warning, pulling him closer as Eren bent his head a bit and buried his face against Levi's hair. Not saying a word, Eren could only nod his head in silent agreement. Whatever Levi wanted was fine by him. Calming his still burning anger and coming to terms with the fact that he had just attacked another person in defense of someone he had just met seemed like a good idea. He would deal with the even more disturbing thought, that it had felt so natural to try and eliminate a threat to Levi, later. Much, much later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just short and sweet.

Opening bleary eyes that felt as if they were weighted with cement, Eren found himself confused momentarily at his surroundings and the warm weight atop of him. Looking down to be greeted with Levi's sleeping face pressed to his chest the previous evenings events came back to him in a rush. He would have to apologize for the extreme actions he had taken with Erwin and hard words spoken to Armin. Because while he may have been harsher than needed he could not find it in himself to feel overly guilty about any of it. He stood by what he had said last night, Armin was his best friend, but that didn't give him any right to control him. He wanted to see where this was going with Levi and if he ended up hurt in the end so be it. Levi was worth trying for. Something told him he would not regret it though.

“Whatever your thinking about, stop. It is to early for troublesome stuff.” Came a voice rough with sleep as ash colored eyes blinked open to focus on him.

Eren grunted and turned them to their sides, pulling Levi closer to him and keeping him held tight. The smaller males face tucked in against Eren neck. Levi made no effort to hide the deep inhale he took, Eren's scent making his head spin. 

“I didn't mean to wake you.” Eren said after a time as he looked down at the other once more.

“You didn't. I actually woke up about twenty minutes ago.” Levi admitted. 

“Levi! Why didn't you...”

“I was comfortable and you looked peaceful. I didn't want to move or wake you.” Levi said, a slight blush dusting his pale features, though his eyes never once moved away from Eren's own. 

Deciding it was probably safer to say nothing to that, Eren simply hid his smile in the others hair and held him tighter for several moments. 

“So what time is it?” Eren asked, as he finally pulled back from a little from Levi.

“Almost eight in the morning actually. Meaning we need to get up.” Levi said as he finally managed to find the will power to sit up and leave the warm embrace he was already addicted to. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept in past 4:00 A.M. much less through the entire night. A fact made better by the lack of dreams for the second night in a row. The brief notion that he should be more worried by the sudden lack of a constant in his life, but he quickly brushed that aside. The dreams had tormented him for to long for him to be anything but grateful that they were gone.

“No, it is still early.” Eren practically pouted up at the older man.

“We have a shoot in a few hours and you need to go home before getting there. A shower and clean clothing is usually a plus when going to work.” Levi said with a gentle smile. He didn't want the other to feel like he was being kicked out after all.

“I suppose.” Eren grumbled as he gave in and got up. Next time he would be prepared and bring a damn change of clothing. Eren shook his head at the stray thought not wanting to get ahead of himself yet. 

“How about this. You behave yourself and go home to get ready like a good little photographer and we can discuss this whole desire you have for a private photo shoot tonight.” Levi offered.

“Really?” Eren lit up at the words. 

“Yes really. We also need to sit down and have a long talk anyways without being interrupted.” Levi promised. While the idea of a private shoot for Eren alone was an intriguing one, he was serious about the talking part as well. They needed to figure out where they wanted to go from here. If they were going to pursue a relationship were they going to keep it silent from the public? God, Levi hoped not. He didn't want to hide away, what they could have, like a dirty secret. 

“I can agree to that. I need to apologize to Armin and Erwin this morning anyways. I didn't mean to fly off the handle like that last night. I usually keep better control of my temper.” Eren said softly as he stood and stretched. For sleeping on the couch all night with Levi on top of him, Eren found himself remarkably well rested. Body not in the slightest bit stiff or sore from the position maintained all night.

Stepping up to the taller male, Levi reached up and wrapped his arms around Eren's neck, looking up into those pretty green eyes.

“You were upset on my behalf and tried to eliminate what you perceived as a threat to me. They came over uninvited to interfere in what is no business of theirs. Erwin touched me without permission and refused to release me when I told him to. You should feel no guilt over last nights events, you did nothing wrong.” Levi murmured. He refused to let Eren be upset over this.

“I feel guilty for attacking Erwin and being harsher than needed with Armin. I didn't need to act like an animal to get my point across.” Eren explained.

“I don't know, I think you looked kinda hot going all feral and protecting me.” Levi smirked as he pulled the other down for another kiss. 

Eren was all to happy to meet those soft lips once more, had been wanting to all morning. After several minutes of warm pliant lips and soft slick tongues sliding hot and wet against each other Eren managed to pull back. A soft gasp escaping him as he dragged in much needed air.

“If we don't stop now, we won't at all.” Eren whispered, against those all to tempting lips. It would be so easy to give into his desire and see just how far Levi was willing to let this go right now. But no, he had already decided to take it slow with Levi. He didn't want to rush and run the possibility of ruining things.

“Then you need to leave now, as I find myself all to tempted to let you do as you wish.” Levi purred, as he released the other reluctantly.

“Hush. I will see you in a few hours.” Eren promised, giving one last quick kiss before rushing out of the apartment. He knew if he stayed, they wouldn't be making it in on time. Work now, play later.

 

Levi smiled as the door clicked shut behind Eren this time. The happiness building inside him so different from the black despair that had filled him the last time Eren had left his place. For the first time in his life he finally thought he had a chance to be happy and to give Eren everything he had been unable to give in their past. He wouldn't waste this chance he was being given.

 

LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE

 

Levi sighed in irritation, the looks he kept getting from Erwin, Hanji and Armin since he had walked in to the dressing area were starting to take away his good mood from earlier this morning.

“Out with it. Better to do this now, before Eren gets here.” Levi said finally. While he was not upset with Eren in the slightest for last nights events, the last thing any of them needed was to have a repeat in such a public place. Despite what Eren had said about keeping his temper under control, Levi had no doubt if it came to it Eren would lose control on Levi's behalf again in heartbeat. He still seemed to be the impulsive little brat he was before. A fact Levi found himself quite happy about. But he would need to make sure the young man got no trouble for loosing it in public.

“I don't really think there is any thing more to say really.” Armin snapped.

“Look, I don't think Eren has figured it out yet, but I have. Hanji, your pretty neutral about all this. Legitimately worried about your friend. But Erwin, Armin, the two of you are so jealous I can almost see the hate coming from the two of you. Eren does not belong to you Armin, just as I do not belong to you Erwin. You both are wanting more from us than we can give to you. I am sorry Erwin but there will never be anything between you and I. Even if Eren wasn't in the picture that would never change. For me it is him or no one. I can't speak for Eren of course so I don't know what to tell you Armin. But I can and will say this to you Erwin. If this behavior continues then you won't even have my friendship to call yours any longer.” Levi said in a low voice. No denial of his words came from either man though.

“He means that much to you? A boy you just met and know nothing about? And if he breaks your heart?” Erwin growled.

“Then he breaks my heart.” Levi said, head high and a hard glare in his eyes as they locked on the tall blond. He was not going to give up this chance to be with Eren.

“I have no intention of hurting him and I am getting rather tired of you trying to convince him that I will.” Eren said, showing up at Levi's back from seemingly no where. Handing the other a cup of coffee and offering a gentle smile to Levi before turning back to the others.

“Is what Levi said true though Armin?” Eren asked his friend. The downcast eyes and red dusting pale cheeks was all the confirmation he needed. “I see.”

“Eren please, I...” Armin started but trailed off at the look those green eyes gave him.

“Not now Armin and not here, we can talk later. Your my best friend, but it goes no further than that. I am sorry to both you and Erwin for such violent behavior last night but I meant what I said. Now this conversation is finished. We all have work to be done and talking in circles is doing nothing but upsetting all of us. I think it is high time we all start acting like the adults we are supposed to be instead of grade school children with jealousy issues.” Eren said stiffly, to the silent group.

Turning back to Levi, his eyes softened and he offered a small smile. 

“I will be the main photographer for the today. I look forward to working with you.” Eren said.

“A little late there aren't you? Come on, I got a promise to keep if we get this done quickly.” Levi said, before turning and leading Eren to where they were scheduled to work for the day. Leaving the others behind to follow or not without a glance. Either they would accept Levi and Eren or they would find a way to shove it aside, but there would be no more arguing, Levi would make sure about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE WARNING BELOW!!
> 
> I am so very very sorry about this chapter. Please don't hate me to much. I promise it happens this way for a reason.
> 
> This chapter will have some mild non-con kissing and some groping but that is the worst of it i promise. I don't write non-con or dub-con lightly and had a very hard time writing the scene.

“You are amazing.” Eren breathed hours later as Levi finally finished his portion of the shoot and rehearsal of the upcoming show. They had been there for almost 9 hours and Eren was more than ready to call it a day. He could only imagine how Levi felt.

“You mean when I am not fainting into your arms?” Levi asked with small grin.

“There are worse ways to make an impression I assure you.” Eren laughed. True it had not been the way he had planned on meeting the dark haired model but it was definitely a meeting not soon forgotten.

“I have filled my quota of embarrassing moments for this life time after that. Now to blatantly change the subject away from my apparent swooning at seeing your face, how long until you are ready to leave? I should be able to leave in about thirty minutes or sooner if I can get out of all these damn straps.” Levi said, the distaste for his outfit apparent in every word.

“I won't be done for at least another hour or so. I have one model left for the night and then I need to pack up my equipment and load it up. I think I should talk to Armin at one point as well, but he has been avoiding me all day so that may just happen tomorrow instead. You want me to just meet at your place? Or do you want to wait for me to finish up?” Eren asked stepping closer to the shorter male. Making sure to keep his voice soft so only the two of them could hear their conversation. It would do nothing but fuel the already rampant gossip about them if people knew Eren was going to Levi's home again, much less so late in the evening.

“Go ahead and finish up here and meet at my place. That will give me some time to get the filth of today off of my skin and set up an area for your photos to be done. Any where specific you would like?” Levi asked, trying not to step that little bit closer to Eren. He could feel the warmth coming from the other man in waves and wanted to feel his arms wrapped around him once more.

“Outside please? I liked the lighting of your patio area. The shadow on your skin looked amazing and I would love to see it again. I know that the sun is down but I am sure it will still look amazing in the moonlight as well.” Eren whispered. He was still amazed that Levi was willing to let him do a private photo shoot so soon after they had just met. Much less so late at night after a long day at the studio and in the privacy of his own home no less. He knew models half as famous as Levi was that would never consider such a dangerous thing. It sent a rush through him to see Levi apparently trusted him so much.

“That shall be fine. I will see you in a few hours.” Levi said softly before turning and leaving quickly. The temptation to give the other man a kiss in front of every one present was almost to strong to resist. If he turned and looked back he knew he would lose that fight with his self restraint. 

Eren simply shook his head with a smile before turning back to work. 

 

LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE

With a soft grunt, Eren finally loaded the last of his equipment in the car. He had no problem leaving the lights and props at the studio over night but his personal gear was out of the question. Thus lugging it back and forth to his car every night was a necessary evil. 

“I see you're finally off your leash and your master is no where to be found.” Came the familiar voice of Eren's blond friend. 

Spinning around he leveled a dark glare at his friend.

“That is uncalled for Armin and you know it. Levi has done nothing wrong to deserve this kind of behavior.” Eren said.

“He has taken you away from me.” Armin said stiffly.

“You have never had me as anything other than a friend. Even if Levi was not in the picture that would not change anything between you and I. You're my best friend and almost a brother to me but that is all it will ever be.” Eren said tiredly. He didn't want to hurt his friend but he would not encourage this behavior either. 

“Why not? Have I not always been there for you? Have I not always offered you anything you need and been your support through your worst times? Why does it have to be him?” Armin cried grabbing at Eren's shirt and pulling him close. Fingers tangling tightly into the fabric and pulling Eren down so he could reach up and take his lips in a brief kiss. A kiss cut off abruptly as Eren pushed the smaller blond away at once. 

“What the hell Armin? You say you're worried about Levi hurting me, of him doing something I may not want. But so far you are the only one causing me pain. Forcing unwanted intimacy on me and making me doubt that you were my friend from the start. I am sorry that my inability to return your feelings is hurting you . But it is not something I have any control over. I have been obsessed with Levi for years, since high school honestly. Now I have the opportunity to work with him and explore the possibility of a relationship with him. I can honestly say that I have never wanted anything more. I am drawn to him in a way that I have never felt before. Something deep inside telling me, no demanding that I be with him. I want to get to know him, learn who he is. 

So I can't tell you why him and not you. I don't think I ever will be able to tell you that either. I don't want to lose you as my friend over this Armin. But I will not allow you to act like this towards Levi or myself either. Even if Levi and I end up not working out and we part ways, I will not put up with you acting like you own me.” Eren said as he kept his eyes locked on the blond. He was having trouble accepting the fact that Armin had just forced a kiss on him. Where had his sweet little friend gone? Had he always been hiding this side of himself from Eren? 

“Allow me? Now who is acting like they own the other. You know what, if you want to throw out everything we had and everything we could have had for that short, tired, bad tempered ass then fine. Just don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart.” Armin hissed before stalking off into the dark night without another word.

Eren was torn between fury over Armin's words and actions and pain at the loss of his best friend. Shaking his head to clear away the conflicting emotion, Eren got in his car and started the drive to Levi's. He would deal with this later right now he needed the soothing presence Levi provided him.

 

LELELELELELELELELELE

 

The knock at the door made Levi smile as he finished arranging the last of his softest pillows on the large couch on the patio. He had been waiting eagerly for Eren to show up at his door since he had left the studio and he let the smile on his face show how pleased he was as he opened the door. Only for his smile to fall and his eyes to narrow.

“Why are you here Erwin?” Levi asked guardedly as he stared up at the tall blond. 

“I think we need to talk. Are you going to invite me in?” Erwin asked.

“We talked last night and this morning at the studio. All that needs to be said as been said I think.” Levi said but didn't move away from the doorway. Something was off about Erwin tonight and it was raising the head of every instinct he had and telling him to get the blond away from him.

As Erwin took a step closer to Levi, the shorter male caught the distinct smell of alcohol wafting off the other man and knew that this was going to get ugly tonight.

“No, you spoke and we had to sit there and listen like chastised children. Now it is time for you to listen to me. Yes I am jealous of that scrawny little brat. I have been your friend for years, have put up with all of your stupid OCD shit and tantrums. Always been at your side if you needed me” Erwin started.

“That is generally what friends do for one anther.” Levi said.

“Even after everything I did for you, not once did you ever seem to notice me, or consider me as anything more than a friend.” Erwin growled.

“If you know that much than why are you so angry now?” Levi asked.

“Because I met you first. I know I am good looking, I am a nice guy and willing to do almost anything for you. So why does it have to be him?” Erwin snarled, anger twisting his features into an ugly visage. Skin flushed bright red and eyes more than a little hazy from the alcohol he had drank earlier that night.

Levi didn't feel fear exactly but he could not deny the unease that was slithering through him at the look the blond was giving him. Taking a step back proved to be a breaking point of some sort for the blond as he lunged forward and slammed Levi back into the wall. Large hands holding slender wrists in an iron grip and a solid heavy body pressing him hard into the wall. The sudden weight forcing him still as he tried to breath.

"What the ever loving fuck do you think you're doing Erwin?" Levi snarled, his gray eyes bright with fury as his back met the wall.

Erwin ignored the question asked and used his body to pin Levi even more fully to the wall, making sure the other was completely immobile. Being certain to get his own legs in between Levi's to avoid the kick Levi had aimed between the blonds legs.

"Let me the fuck go." Levi gasped. The heavy weight of the other robbing him of his ability to draw a deep enough breath. Looking up and meeting those hazed blue eyes and smelling the sour reek of old whiskey on Erwin's breath let Levi know this encounter was not going to end peacefully tonight. Someone was going to end up hurt tonight and it didn't look Levi was going to be the winner of whatever this was.

"No. I have let you go to many times in the years I have known you. I have watched you, wanted you for years. You always ignored my passes and flirting as well as everyone else. I never saw you react favorably to anyone.. So I figured you were just not interested in sex or a relationship with anyone. I was wiling to be just a friend, hoping maybe one day I would have a chance with you if you ever changed your mind." Erwin said with a slight slur. The alcohol he had consumed earlier in the night obviously loosening his tongue.

"I never saw you as anything more than a friend and I made sure you knew that Erwin." Levi panted, trying to squirm free of the other man with no success. It was becoming harder to breath with every moment that passed. Levi felt himself becoming light headed as his struggles stared to slow.

"I was okay with waiting in the shadows if it meant I had a chance with you if you decided you wanted to start having a love life. But then all of a sudden this green eyed little nobody shows up and dares to touch what's mine." Erwin growled. One hand coming up to grasp Levi's chin and force his thrashing head still.

"I have never and will never be yours. Eren is the only person for me." Levi hissed in renewed fury. Resuming the fight to get loose, if he could just get a leg free he would make sure this bastard would never be able to perform with anyone ever again.

"You don't know what your saying Levi. That stupid little shit has twisted your mind into knots. But don't worry, I will make sure you forget everyone and everything but me tonight. After tonight you will know just how much I love you. You will never want anyone else ever again I promise." Erwin swore before he leaned down and took Levi's lips in a hard kiss.

As Levi felt his lip split open from the teeth biting sharply at them he fought down the urge to vomit. The betrayal and anger he felt ran deep and threatened to choke him.

"Don't do this Erwin. Stop!" Levi yelled as he managed to pull his head back a bit. This was wrong no one but Eren was allowed to touch him like this.

"No Levi. I need to make you understand and this is the only way to do it." Erwin whispered harshly, lips moving down to a pale throat. Teeth nipping hard at the soft skin and leaving a bright red mark in the smooth flesh.

Before Levi knew what was happening, Levi found himself free and slumped back against the wall. Erwin slamming backwards hard into the other side of the hallway, before hitting the floor. Looking up Levi's vision was filled with a beautiful sight.

Eren stood between he and Erwin. Fingers flexing almost claw like as he stared down the dazed blond climbing to his feet. Eyes narrowed and holding the same fury filled feral look he had worn the previous night as they remained locked on the blonde form before them. A low growling sound escaping him.

"This is the only chance I will give you to get the hell out of here in one piece. If you look at Levi again I will remove your eyes, if you touch him then I will take your fingers. If you speak to him without his permission I will remove your tongue as well. If you doubt my sincerity, then I suggest you ask Armin what happened the last time someone didn't listen to me and hurt someone I cared for." Eren hissed in an arctic voice. How dare he lay a hand on Levi. First Armin with himself and now Erwin with Levi? What the hell had gotten into their friends?

Even as drunk and out of his head as he was, Erwin heard the truth in the younger mans words. A shiver running down his spine, he found he didn't need to ask Armin what this boy had done. That look in those green eyes spoke of death and pain and Erwin decided it was best to escape with just the warning.

Turning a softer gaze on Levi, Eren held out a hand to the other to help him up. Anger flashing once more as he took in the mark left by the older blond man.

"If you don't mind my company still, why don't we got inside? I have had more than enough of blondes tonight." Eren said.

"I... yes, let's go. I find I have had my fill of them as well." Levi agreed still shaky over what had happened. He felt so dirty right now and wanted nothing more than to be clean again. He wanted the feeling of the Erwin's hands and mouth to be removed from him.  
Reaching up and taking the offered hand, Levi was pretty sure Eren would be able to help make that happen. 

LELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELELE

No sooner had the door closed and locked behind them did Levi find himself enfolded in the only arms he ever wanted around him. Eren held him tight, locking their bodies together. 

“Eren?” Levi asked softly trying to reassure the other that he was alright. 

“I should have been here. Should have stopped him sooner.” Eren growled, pulling back just enough for Levi to look up and see the fury mixed with concern in his eyes. Eren's body was practically vibrating with the desire to go back out there and rip Erwin apart.

“I am okay, just a little shaken up is all.” Levi soothed.

“He hurt you, tried to force you. He marked you. I should kill him.” Eren hissed as his eyes fell upon the red mark Erwin had left Levi with. 

“You can do that later. Right now I need to get the feeling of his hands off of me. Make me forget him.” Levi whispered, sliding his hands up into soft chocolate hair and pulling the taller man down to him. Their lips meeting roughly, a moan leaving Levi at the taste of Eren. This man was the only one allowed to touch him so. 

Eren pulled the other tight, nipping softly at swollen lips. Finding his desire to be close not satisfied, Eren slid his hands down to wrap around Levi's thighs and lifted him up easily, Levi catching on quickly and wrapping his legs around the other's waist tightly. Levi shivered at the show of physical strength Eren demonstrated with such an easy lift. Tensing briefly though as his back hit the wall a second time that night, Levi pushed away the negative feelings that came with the move. 

“Tell me to stop Levi. Tell me to stop at anytime and I will. This goes no further unless we both want it.” Eren swore fiercely against those lips when he felt the other tense. 

“I want this. I want you.” Levi gasped as he felt those lips slide down his neck. Unknowingly tracing the same path Erwin had earlier and doing a wonderful job of burning away the memory of the other's unwanted touch. Eren's words setting him at ease quickly. He had no doubt that Eren would do just as he said he would. 

“Yes,” Eren hissed as his hands gripped tighter onto Levi's hips as he used his body to press the other more firmly to the wall. Delighting in the soft gasp that escaped Levi as their erections rubbed together. Nothing more between them than a few bits of cloth. Dragging his mouth down further, Eren nipped his way towards the mark left on Levi's collarbone, unable to quell the rage that filled him again at the sight. Licking over the faint red mark once was all the warning he gave before sinking his teeth into the soft skin. Claiming Levi as his. Covering that ugly mark with his own. Hips thrusting hard against the smaller man as fire sang in his veins.

Levi shuddered as he gave a ragged cry at the feeling of those teeth sinking into his skin. Pleasure washing over him in waves as he was marked by the only one he would ever allow to do so. The added friction to his cloth covered cock driving him insane. 

“More.” Levi begged, tightening his legs around the other's hips to pull Eren more firmly against him with every thrust. “Fuck, Levi...” Eren panted, biting down a second time just a little bit harder. Levi almost whined at the feel of those teeth clamping down on him, yes this was what he wanted. Eren above him, marking him, claiming him. It felt so right to give himself up like this. Forgetting where he was for a moment had Levi throwing his head back in order to give Eren more room. Only to curse loudly as the back of his head hit the wall hard. Pulling away from Levi's neck, Eren panted as his unfocused eyes tried to take in what had just happened. 

“Don't you dare fucking stop,” Levi growled, gripping tightly onto the other. He was so close surely Eren wasn't going to stop just because Levi had pulled a stupid move. 

“You sure?” Eren whispered hoarsely. 

“Very. Couch. Now.” Levi replied, nipping and licking at Eren's own neck now, delighted with each small hiss his actions caused. 

“Oh Levi, the things you do to me.” Eren rasped as he hefted Levi up a bit before pulling them away from the wall and moving over to the couch quickly. Eren knelt on the couch and slowly lowered the other man down, following quickly after. Breath catching again as their groins pressed tight once more. Finding more control and better leverage like this, Eren proceeded to drive Levi slowly out of his mind. One hand gripping tight to Levi's hips to hold them up a bit as he ground down, his other hand braced on the arm rest above their heads. Knuckles white where they clenched hard at the soft cloth. His lips training down the other side of Levi's neck and leaving a string of kisses only to bite down again. 

“Again!” Levi snarled as fire licked up his spine and his vision started to gray at the edges. It was too much and not enough at the same time. He was surrounded by Eren, his smell, feel, and taste almost overwhelming him. Moving one hand up, Levi tangled his hand in Eren's hair while the other slid under the brunette's shirt to leave red furrows down his back as Levi clawed at the soft skin he found there. 

“Shit, Levi I can't...” Words breathed into Levi's neck as Eren's thrusts became harder and less controlled. 

“Yes. Do it. Fucking cum for me.” Levi gasped as he felt his own peak nearing. 

“Levi!" Eren snarled, biting once more, unable to control himself as he broke through the delicate skin this time. His body jerking hard against Levi's own as he came. Levi himself lettting out a low broken keen as he felt his skin tear and the blood well up. His body going tense as his back arched as his vision went white. Feeling his cock pulse in the tight confines of his pant as he came. 

“Levi, are you alright? I didn't mean to...” Eren whispered pulling back a bit after several moments of catching his breath. 

“If you say you're sorry or that you didn't mean to give me exactly what I asked you for, I WILL hit you. ” Levi panted planting several soft kisses on any bit of skin he could reach. 

“I think I'll shut up now then.” Eren said with a soft laugh before burying his face against the other's neck. Inhaling deeply the addicting scent of Levi. 

“Come on. We need to clean up this mess and I think we still have a private shoot tonight if you're still up for it.” Levi said as he finally pushed the other away from him some. 

“You still want to?” Eren asked in shock. 

“Why wouldn't I?” Levi asked curiously. Did the other think he was going to take back the offer? 

“I thought you would be more shook up about what happened with Erwin and what we did just now.” Eren admitted softly. 

“What Erwin did has pissed me off more than anything and made me feel dirty and betrayed. I will deal with the betrayal and anger later when I can take it out on the one that deserves it. The unclean feeling is only a little worse than what I feel from dealing with anyone that touches me without permission, or with permission sometimes even. Besides what we did has made me feel a hundred times better I assure you. Now I just want a hot shower and to spend the rest of the evening with you. I don't really care what we do so long as you're here with me.” Levi answered honestly. 

“I think I can get behind that idea then. Alright. Shower it is then for now, lets leave the rest of the night open and see where it leads.” Eren said before following the smaller male towards what he assumed was the bathroom. Photo shoot, talking or just holding the other close for the next several hours, Eren found he didn't care what they did. He just knew he was looking forward to what the rest of the night held for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, so so sorry. I had to as part of the story development I swear. It WILL NOT happen again and the boys will redeem themselves I swear it to you all.
> 
> Creoleereri please forgive me for doing that to Erwin and Armin!
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
